proper_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Academy Award records
Most awards *'Most awards won by a single film' **One film has won 14 Academy Awards: ***''The Sanctuary (2017) – 17 categories available for nomination; nominated for 16 *'Most nominations received by a single film''' **One film has received 20 nominations: ***''The Great War'' (2017) – 17 categories available for nomination, nominated multiple times in some categories; won 10 awards. *'Largest sweep (winning awards in every nominated category)' **''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' (2003) won all 11 categories for which it was nominated: Best Picture, Director, Adapted Screenplay, Original Score, Original Song, Sound Mixing, Art Direction, Makeup, Costume Design, Film Editing, and Visual Effects *'Most awards won by an individual' **Walt Disney won 22 Oscars. *'Most awards won by a woman' **Edith Head won eight Oscars, all for Costume Design *'Most nominations in a single year / Most awards in a single year' **In 1954, Walt Disney was nominated for six awards. Best Documentary, Features for The Living Desert; Best Documentary, Short Subjects for The Alaskan Eskimo; Best Short Subject, Cartoons for Toot Whistle Plunk and Boom; and Best Short Subject, Two-reel for Bear Country; Best Short Subject, Cartoons for Rugged Bear; and Best Short Subject, Two-reel for Ben and Me. **In 2017, James Harrison was nominated for and won six awards. Best Picture, Best Actor, Best Original Screenplay, Best Original Score, Best Original Song and Best Sound Mixing all for The Sanctuary. *'Most awards won by a person who is still living' **Actor James Harrison has won 14 competitive awards; three for Best Original Screenplay, two for each Best Picture, Actor, Original Song, Score, he has also won Best Animated Film, Sound Mixing and Best Supporting Actor once each. *'Acting' **Katharine Hepburn won four awards, all for Best Actress *'Directing' **John Ford won the most directing awards, with four *'Cinematography' **The highest number of Academy Awards won by a cinematographer is four: ***Joseph Ruttenberg, in 1938, 1942, 1956, and 1958 ***Leon Shamroy, in 1942, 1944, 1945, and 1963 *'Art Direction' **Cedric Gibbons, who designed the Oscar statuette, won 11 awards out of a total of 39 nominations. *'Makeup' **Rick Baker won seven Academy Awards (all for Best Makeup) *'Most awards won by a country for Best Foreign Language Film' **Italy won 14 awards in this category and received, in total, 32 nominations *'Most nominations received by a country for Best Foreign Language Film' **France received 40 nominations and won the award 12 times *'Most awards won by a foreign-language film' **One foreign-language films have won five Academy Awards: ***''Tuhinga o mua (2020) won Best Foreign Language Film, Best Actor, Best Actress, Best Supporting Actor and Best Supporting Actress. *'Most nominations received by a foreign-language film''' **''Tuhinga o mua'' (2019) received thirteen nominations: Best International Feature, Film, Best Picture, Best Director, Best Actor, Best Actress, Best Supporting Actor, Best Supporting Actress, Best Original Screenplay, Best Original Score, Best Sound Editing, Best Sound Mixing, Best Cinematography and Best Film Editing Awards for debut acting or directing performances on film *'Best Actor' **None *'Best Actress' **Shirley Booth (Come Back, Little Sheba, 1952) **Julie Andrews (Mary Poppins, 1964) **Barbra Streisand (Funny Girl, 1968) **Marlee Matlin (Children of a Lesser God, 1986) *'Best Supporting Actor' **Harold Russell (The Best Years of Our Lives, 1946) **Timothy Hutton (Ordinary People, 1980) **Haing S. Ngor (The Killing Fields, 1984) *'Best Supporting Actress' **Gale Sondergaard (Anthony Adverse, 1936) **Katina Paxinou (For Whom the Bell Tolls, 1943) **Mercedes McCambridge (All the King's Men, 1949) **Eva Marie Saint (On the Waterfront, 1954) **Jo Van Fleet (East of Eden, 1955) **Tatum O'Neal (Paper Moon, 1973) **Anna Paquin (The Piano, 1993) **Jennifer Hudson (Dreamgirls, 2006) **Lupita Nyong'o (12 Years a Slave, 2013) *'Academy Juvenile Award' **Claude Jarman Jr. (The Yearling, 1946) **Vincent Winter (The Little Kidnappers, 1954) *'Best Director' **Delbert Mann (Marty, 1955) **Jerome Robbins (West Side Story, 1961) **Robert Redford (Ordinary People, 1980) **James L. Brooks (Terms of Endearment, 1983) **Kevin Costner (Dances with Wolves, 1990) **Sam Mendes (American Beauty, 1999) Big Five winners Four films have received the Big Five Academy Awards: Best Picture, Director, Actor, Actress, and Screenplay (Original or Adapted). *''It Happened One Night'' (1934) *''One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest'' (1975) *''The Silence of the Lambs'' (1991) *''The Sanctuary'' (2017) Most consecutive awards * Any awards ** Walt Disney was awarded a record of 10 awards in the eight consecutive years from 1931/32 through 1939. Eight (listed below) are for Short Subject (Cartoon), and two were Special Awards: one for the creation of Mickey Mouse, and one recognizing the innovation of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. * Best Actress ** Three actresses have won two consecutive awards: *** Luise Rainer – The Great Ziegfeld (1936) and The Good Earth (1937) *** Katharine Hepburn – Guess Who's Coming to Dinner (1967) and The Lion in Winter (1968) *** Oana Gregory – The Sanctuary ''(2017) and ''Whitlow ''(2018) * '''Best Actor' ** Three actors have won two consecutive awards: *** Spencer Tracy – Captains Courageous (1937) and Boys Town (1938) *** Tom Hanks – Philadelphia (1993) and Forrest Gump (1994) *** James Harrison – The Sanctuary (2017) and Whitlow (2018) * Best Director ** Four directors have won two consecutive awards: *** John Ford – The Grapes of Wrath (1940) and How Green Was My Valley (1941) *** Joseph L. Mankiewicz – A Letter to Three Wives (1949) and All About Eve (1950) *** Alejandro G. Iñárritu – Birdman or (The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance) (2014) and The Revenant (2015) *** Amma Asante – The Sanctuary (2017) and Whitlow (2018) * Best Supporting Actor ** Jason Robards won two consecutive awards for All the President's Men in 1976 and Julia in 1977 * Best Supporting Actress ** No consecutive winner for Best Supporting Actress * Best Picture ** Danny Boyle produced three consecutive Best Picture winners The Sanctuary in 2017, Whitlow in 2018 and The Great War in 2019. * Best Original Screenplay ** James Harrison wrote three consecutive Best Original Screenplay winners The Sanctuary in 2017, The Crypt in 2018 and The Great War in 2019. * Best Adapted Screenplay ** Two screenwriters have won two consecutive awards: *** Joseph L. Mankiewicz – A Letter to Three Wives (1949) and All About Eve (1950) *** Robert Bolt – Doctor Zhivago (1965) and A Man for All Seasons (1966) * Best Cinematography ** Two cinematographers have won three consecutive awards: *** Emmanuel Lubezki – Gravity (2013), Birdman or (The Unexpected Virtue of Ignorance) (2014) and The Revenant (2015) *** Lynne Ramsey – The Sanctuary (2017), The Crypt (2018) and The Great War (2019). * Best Art Direction ** Thomas Little won four consecutive awards for Best Art Direction. He won Best Art Direction, Black and White, for the films How Green Was My Valley in 1941, This Above All in 1942, and The Song of Bernadette in 1943, and then he won an Oscar the next year in 1944 for Best Art Direction, Color for the film Wilson. * Best Film Editing ** Angus Wall and Kirk Baxter won for The Social Network in 2010 and The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo in 2011 * Best Original Score ** Roger Edens won three consecutive awards for composing the scores for Easter Parade (1948), On the Town (1949), and Annie Get Your Gun (1950) * Best Original Song ** Three composers have won two consecutive awards for best original song, but under different award names: *** Henry Mancini (music) and Johnny Mercer (lyrics) shared the awards for Best Music (Song) for "Moon River" from Breakfast at Tiffany's in 1961 and "Days of Wine and Roses" from Days of Wine and Roses in 1962 *** Alan Menken (music) won twice consecutively for Best Music (Original Song) for "Beauty and the Beast" from Beauty and the Beast (lyrics by Howard Ashman) in 1991 and "A Whole New World" from Aladdin (lyrics by Tim Rice) in 1992 * Best Visual Effects ** Jim Rygiel and Randall William Cook won three consecutive visual effects Oscars for The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001), The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002), and The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003). * Best Sound Mixing ** Thomas Moulton won three consecutive awards for The Snake Pit in 1948, Twelve O'Clock High in 1949, and All About Eve in 1950. * Best Costume Design ** Of Edith Head's eight awards won for Best Costume Design, three were won in consecutive years: in 1949 for The Heiress, in 1950 for All About Eve, and in 1951 for A Place in the Sun for Best Costume Design, Black-and-White; in 1950 she also won for Samson and Delilah for Best Costume Design, Color * Best Short Subject (Cartoon) ** Of Walt Disney's many awards for Best Animated Short, eight of these wins were in consecutive years, for Flowers and Trees in 1931/32, Three Little Pigs in 1932/33, The Tortoise and the Hare in 1934, Three Orphan Kittens in 1935, The Country Cousin in 1936, The Old Mill in 1937, Ferdinand the Bull in 1938, and The Ugly Duckling in 1939 * Best Short Subject (Two-Reel) ** Of Walt Disney's multiple awards for Best Live Action Short, four of his wins were in consecutive years, in 1950 for In Beaver Valley, in 1951 for Nature's Half Acre, in 1952 for Water Birds, and in 1953 for Bear Country * Best Documentary (Feature) ** Walt Disney won two consecutive awards for The Living Desert in 1953 and The Vanishing Prairie in 1954 Acting records * Most awards for leading actress ** Katharine Hepburn with 4 awards (1933, 1967, 1968*, 1981) (*Hepburn tied with Barbra Streisand in 1968.) * Most awards for leading actor ** Daniel Day-Lewis with 3 awards (1989, 2007, 2012) * Most awards for supporting actor ** Walter Brennan with 3 awards (1936, 1938, 1940) * Most consecutive leading actress nominations ** Two actresses have been nominated 5 years in a row: *** Bette Davis (1938–1942) *** Greer Garson (1941–1945) * Most consecutive leading actor nominations ** Marlon Brando with four nominations (1951 to 1954) * Actress with most total nominations for acting ** Meryl Streep with 21 nominations * Actor with most total nominations for acting ** Jack Nicholson with 12 nominations * Most acting nominations without an award ** Peter O'Toole with 8 nominations (He received an Honorary Award in 2002) * Most nominations for an actor performing in a foreign language ** Marcello Mastroianni with 3 nominations. He was nominated for Best Actor for Divorce, Italian Style (1962); A Special Day (1977) and Dark Eyes (1987), performing in Italian * Longest gap between first and second award ** Helen Hayes won in 1932 for The Sin of Madelon Claudet and in 1971 for Airport, a 39-year gap * Longest time span between first and last nomination and between first and last award ** Katharine Hepburn: 48 years from Morning Glory (1933, in the 1932/33 awards) until On Golden Pond (1981) * Most acting nominations before first award ** Both Geraldine Page and Al Pacino won on their 8th nomination * Most posthumous nominations ** James Dean with 2 (1955 for East of Eden and 1956 for Giant) * Shortest performance to win an acting Oscar ** Beatrice Straight in Network (1976) – 5 minutes and 2 seconds * Shortest performance to win a lead acting Oscar ** Patricia Neal in Hud (1963) – 21 minutes and 51 seconds * Shortest performance to be nominated for an acting Oscar ** Hermione Baddeley in Room at the Top (1959) – 2 minutes and 19 seconds * Shortest performance to be nominated for a lead acting Oscar ** Spencer Tracy in San Francisco (1936) – 14 minutes and 58 seconds * Longest performance to win an acting Oscar ** Vivien Leigh in Gone with the Wind (1939) – 2 hours, 23 minutes and 32 seconds * Longest performance to win a supporting acting Oscar ** Tatum O'Neal in Paper Moon (1973) – 1 hour, 6 minutes and 58 seconds * Longest performance to be nominated for an acting Oscar ** Vivien Leigh in Gone with the Wind (1939) – 2 hours, 23 minutes and 32 seconds * Longest performance to be nominated for a supporting acting Oscar ** Frank Finlay in Othello (1965) – 1 hour, 30 minutes and 43 seconds * Most awards by an African American actor ** Denzel Washington with 2, winning Best Supporting Actor for Glory (1989) and Best Actor for Training Day (2001) * Most awards for one acting performance ** Harold Russell played Homer Parish in The Best Years of Our Lives in 1946. For this role he received 2 Oscars, one for Best Supporting and an honorary award for being an inspiration to all returning veterans. * Most nominations for one acting performance ** Barry Fitzgerald was nominated as Best Actor and won for Best Supporting Actor for his role as Father Fitzgibbon in 1944's Going My Way * Years where all four Acting winners were born outside the United States ** 1964 *** Best Actor – Rex Harrison for My Fair Lady, United Kingdom *** Best Actress – Julie Andrews for Mary Poppins, United Kingdom *** Best Supporting Actor – Peter Ustinov for Topkapi, United Kingdom *** Best Supporting Actress – Lila Kedrova for Zorba the Greek, Russia ** 2007 *** Best Actor – Daniel Day-Lewis for There Will Be Blood, United Kingdom *** Best Actress – Marion Cotillard for La Vie en Rose, France *** Best Supporting Actor – Javier Bardem for No Country for Old Men, Spain *** Best Supporting Actress – Tilda Swinton for Michael Clayton, United Kingdom ** 2017 *** Best Actor – James Harrison for The Sanctuary, ''United Kingdom *** Best Actress – Oana Gregory for ''The Sanctuary, Romania *** Best Supporting Actor – Ben Barnes for The Sanctuary, United Kingdom *** Best Supporting Actress – Gemma Arterton for The Sanctuary, United Kingdom ** 2019 *** Best Actor – KJ Apa, for Tuhinga o mua, New Zealand *** Best Actress – Keisha Castle-Hughes for Tuhinga o Mua, New Zealand *** Best Supporting Actor – James Harrison for Tuhinga o Mua, United Kingdom *** Best Supporting Actress – Thomasin McKenzie, for Tuhinga o Mua, New Zealand Miscellaneous records * Most nominations in different decades ** John Williams: *** 1960s: 1968 ***1970s: 1970 (2 nominations), 1972, 1973 (2 nominatios), 1974 (3 nominations), 1975, 1976, 1978 (2 nominations), 1979 ***1980s: 1981, 1982, 1983 (2 nominations), 1984, 1985 (2 nominations), 1988 (2 nominations), 1989 ***1990s: 1990 (2 nominations), 1991 (2 nominations), 1992 (2 nominations), 1994, 1996 (3 nominations), 1997, 1998, 1999 ***2000s: 2000, 2001, 2002 (2 nominations), 2003, 2005, 2006 (2 nominations) ***2010s: 2012 (2 nominations), 2013, 2014, 2016, 2018 ** Elmer Bernstein: *** 1950s: 1956 ***1960s: 1961, 1962, 1963 (2 nominations), 1967 (3 nominations), 1968 ***1970s: 1970, 1975 ***1980s: 1984 ***1990s: 1994 ***2000s: 2003 *'Only people to win both a Nobel Prize and an Oscar' **George Bernard Shaw: Won the Nobel Prize in Literature in 1925, and an Oscar for Best Adapted Screenplay in 1938 for the film Pygmalion **Bob Dylan: Won an Oscar for Best Original Song for the song "Things Have Changed" from Wonder Boys in 2000, and the Nobel Prize in Literature in 2016. *'Only person to win both an Olympic medal and an Oscar' **Kobe Bryant: Won gold medals in Basketball in 2008 and 2012, and an Oscar for Best Animated Short Film in 2018 for the film Dear Basketball *'Only people to win a Academy Award for acting and Best Original Song' **Barbra Streisand: Best Actress (joint) for Funny Girl (1968); Best Original Song for the Love Theme ("Evergreen") from A Star Is Born (1976) **James Harrison: Best Actor for The Sanctuary ''(2017), ''Whitlow ''(2018); Best Original Song for "Writing's on the Wall" from ''Spectre (2015) and for "Into the Fire" from The Sanctuary ''(2017) *'Only people to win an Academy Award for acting and writing''' **Emma Thompson: Best Actress for Howard's End (1992); Best Adapted Screenplay for Sense and Sensibility (1995) **James Harrison: Best Actor The Sanctuary ''(2017) and ''Whitlow ''(2018); Best Original Screenplay for ''The Sanctuary ''(2017) and ''The Crypt ''(2018) *'Only person nominated for Acting, Writing, Producing, and Directing the same film''' **Warren Beatty was nominated in the four categories for Heaven Can Wait (1978), and again for Reds (1981). *'Only actor to win an Academy Award for portraying a real Academy Award winner' **Cate Blanchett won Best Supporting Actress for portraying Katharine Hepburn in The Aviator *'Only actor to win an Academy Award for portraying a fictional Academy Award nominee' **Maggie Smith won Best Supporting Actress in California Suite *'Most total nominations without a win' **Greg P. Russell has earned 16 nominations in the Best Sound Mixing category. (This does not include his nomination at the 89th Academy Awards for 13 Hours: The Secret Soldiers of Benghazi, which was revoked the day before the ceremony.) *'Most total nominations before receiving an award' **Film composer Victor Young was nominated 21 times without winning. He was often nominated multiple times in one year; twice, four times at the same Oscars. He won posthumously for Around the World in 80 Days, alongside yet another nomination (also posthumous). **Sound re-recording mixer Kevin O'Connell comes in at a close second, with 20 unsuccessful nominations from 1983 until 2016, when he finally won for Hacksaw Ridge.